On Silent Wings
by Shasta1
Summary: A/U: Katari, daughter of Goku and Chichi, has lived in silence all her life.....untill a meeting with a certain, purple haired angel changes her life forever.....PLZ review!!


On Silent Wings  
  
By Shasta  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z . DRAGONBALL Z OWNS MEEEEE!!!  
  
A/N: This is an AU that takes place during the mysterious three years in the Cell Saga. What if, instead of Goten, Chichi had a daughter? This is my take on what might have happened.....reviews are most appriciated!  
  
Other Stuff:  
  
"......" means talking  
  
~.......~ means telepathic bonds  
  
....... means thinking  
  
//.........\\ means flashbacks ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on, Mrs.Son! One last push shoud do it!" said the midwife, as she watched Chichi pant and breathe heavily as wave after wave of contraction washed over her.  
  
"Come on, Chichi! You can do it!" said Goku, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh Kami! It huuu-uurts!!!"Chichi shrieked, gripping the sides of the bed with a vice like grip.  
  
"Come on, Mrs.Son..it's almost out to the elbows!"said the midwife.  
  
Chichi gave a cry of agony and pushed with all her strenght.  
  
The sound of a baby crying pierced the air.  
  
Chichi breathed deeply. "How is my baby, Doctor?"  
  
The midwife smiled. "A healthy baby girl, Mr. and Mrs.Son! 10 fingers, 10 toes all correct....what the...?! A tail?!" said the midwife, as she cleaned up the baby.  
  
Goku gazed lovingly at Chichi, who, weary as she was, returned the smile. "She's one of us alright!"  
  
The midwife sweatdropped heavily but said nothing. She wrapped the child in a pink blanket and handed her to her mother.  
  
Chichi gazed lovingly at her daughter, hardly daring to believe that this little miricle was her own. "Wow, Chichi! She's beautiful!" said Goku, gazing down at his daughter with the love only a father could give her.  
  
The baby girl gurgled and looked up at her parents with chocalate brown eyes. lthough she was only a few minutes old, she had a full head of spikey black hair styled to look like a flattened down version of Goku's hair do.  
  
She blinked several times before letting out a huge yawn and finally falling asleep in her mother's arms.  
  
"Our child..our daughter.....our Katari."said Goku, kissing Chichi on the forehead, then proceeding to do the same with his daughter.  
  
But behind the happiness, sadness loomed.......  
  
  
  
"Mr. and Mrs.Son? We've just finished running the standard testing on your child...checking for abnormalitys and health problems.."said Dr.Kadowaki as she walked into the room, holding a clipboard under one arm.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about the tail, Doc! It's perfectly normal!"said Goku, grinning dorkily.  
  
Dr.Kadowaki arched an eyebrow and ajusted her glasses. "Yes....however, i'm afraid i have some bad news..."  
  
Chichi put a hand to her mouth. "My baby....oh, Doctor! What's wrong with my baby?!"  
  
Dr.Kadowaki shook her head of auburn hair. "I'm afraid she's been born without the ability to hear. Your daughter is deaf, Mr. and Mrs. Son....and i'm afraid there's nothing we can do to help her."  
  
Goku shook his head. "Deaf? But.....Saiyens are born with the most accute hearing.."he cried.  
  
Dr, Kadowaki blinked. "Saiyens? Hmmm.....Mr. Son, have you been at your wife's morphine?"  
  
Goku blinked. "What's morphine?"  
  
"Goku-san, quiet....Dr.Kadowaki, are you sure there is'nt anything you can do?"said Chichi.  
  
"Sorry."said Dr.Kadowaki, shaking her head.  
  
Chichi and Goku looked down at young Katari. "Even if you can't hear us say it, we love you no matter what."they both whispered...  
  
  
  
THREE YEARS LATER.....  
  
Katari sat in her cot, gazing absently at her building blocks. She was in a world of silence. She could hear nothing, but she did not need to. Although she was born half-human, her Saiyen blood was dominating and she had been born with the unique Saiyen abilty to speak telepathically.  
  
~Gohan-san?~ she spoke in her mind.  
  
Gohan, who was sitting at a desk, doing his homework nearby, looked up with supprise. Katari rarely spoke to him, let alone the rest of the family...  
  
~Yes, Katari?~  
  
~Gohan-san, why can't i hear?~ Katari said, her mental voice full of sadness.  
  
Gohan did not expect this question. He smiled awkwardly and approched the cot. He lifted his little sister out and held her in his arms. Her tail curled around his arm affectionatly and she snuggled close to his chest.  
  
~Because that's the way Kami created you....for what reason, i don't know, but know this: I'm your big brother and i love you the way you are.~Gohan told her.  
  
Katari smiled and reached up to kiss Gohan on the cheek.  
  
~I love you, Gohan-san..~  
  
Gohan smiled and ruffled Katari's hair.  
  
~And i love you too, Katari-san.~  
  
Just then, Chichi entered the room, followed by Bulma and Vegeta, who was carring Chibi Trunks in a sling strapped to his chest and looking very disgruntled. (Vegeta, that is, not the baby)  
  
"Great of you to drop by for lunch, Bulma! Vegeta, would you like something to eat?"said Chichi.  
  
"Hi, Trunks!" said Gohan. Chibi Trunks turned in his sling and waved with a chubby hand.  
  
"Gohan!" he said.  
  
Gohan chuckled. He looked at Vegeta and hand to grin.  
  
The mighty Saiyen prince was dressed in a pair of black denium jeans and a sky blue short-sleeved shirt, with Chibi Trunks hitching a ride on his chest.  
  
Vegeta caught Gohan's grin and snarled. "Laugh and you die."  
  
Gohan just grinned the infamous Son Family grin and put Katari down on the floor, where she immidiately ran towards Vegeta's leg.  
  
"Aaaw, how cute!"said Bulma, watching the young half-saiyen gaze up with wonder at the Saiyen prince.  
  
~Hello, Vegeta!~she said, cocking her head to the side in a kawaii pose.  
  
Although on the outside, Vegeta was glaring at her, inside he was smiling.  
  
~Hello, Katari. How are you?~  
  
Katari grinned and latched onto one of Vegeta's legs.  
  
Vegeta let out the faintest for smiles and ruffled Katari's hair. He then lifted Chibi Trunks out of the sling and placed him next to her.  
  
Katari waved and said hello in sign launguage.  
  
Chibi Trunks was a little confused, so he just waved back. "Uh...why is she making weird hand gestures, Dad?"he said, giving Katari an odd look.  
  
Vegeta's face twisted back into it's usual scowl. "It's because she's deaf. She's speaking to you in sign launguage...obviously, you have'nt developed your Saiyen mind skillls.."he said.  
  
Chibi Trunks looked at Katari, who had sensed the pity and pulled her face into that of a sad expression.  
  
"Bummer..."was all he could say.  
  
Suddenly, Katari's eyes twitched and she turned towards the open window.  
  
~Huh?~ she said mentally.  
  
~What is it, Katari?~ Vegeta asked her.  
  
~I sensed a strange ki signal not too far from here....~Katari responded.  
  
Vegeta's brow furrowed and he glanced towards the open window. He scanned the ki's around him and jumped.  
  
Its...that boy..the Saiyen from the future...! he thought. He shook his head and walked towards the window before heaving himself out and taking to the skies. He did'nt know what, but something was telling him that the boy from the future was in trouble......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED ********************** A/N: Evil cliff-hanger! Mwhahaha!!What's gonna happen to poor old Mirai Trunksies? What new, dangerous and exciting adventures lie ahead for young Katari? Well, if i get at least 3 reviews, you might just find out...............  
  
  
  
  
  
~Shasta~  
  
******************************** ~30th October, 2002~ 


End file.
